Stage Fright
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: An OST based on a fact that I seen in a magazine. 'An orgasm can cure your stage fright! A Scottish study found that following sexual release, people had an easier time with public speaking.' Smutty, fluffy, slash!


_A/N: Fluffy smut of my other favorite pairing for Matt. So enjoy gentle readers for after this the angst comes back. Oh, and I don't own any of these guys, just the twisted plot...err rather lack there of. :D_

* * *

He tracked the nervous young man through the catering, watching as he paced to and fro; his plump lips moving constantly as his hands grabbed at his lengthening locks. With a sigh Hunter grabbed his peacoat and walked over, grabbing the back of the kids tights and hauling him out of the room and all but throwing him into the first unlocked room he found. With a squawk the dark haired jobber tumbled back onto the couch and Hunter watched amused as he righted himself quickly; his dark eyes flashing fire at him.

"Hey!"

"Shut your mouth kid and drop the tights."

"W-wha?"

The shocked look on his face made Hunter chuckle low in his throat as he moved over and yanked down the gaudy tights in one pull; eyeing the firm flesh and rather impressive soft length.

"I said drop the tights. Now we don't have a lot of time kid, so don't expect any lovey-dovey mush. Just bend over the back of the couch and lets get this over with; our match isn't too far off so lets get to it."

"Get to what?" He cried as he squatted down and pulled the stretchy material back up his legs.

"You act like you've never jerked one offed before a match to relax." Hunter sighed as he tugged the tights free from the kid's grip and sent them back to the floor.

The curly haired man sputtered indignantly; the dark blush staining his cheeks making Hunter stop and stare at him with his mouth agape. Hunter blinked a couple of times; his mind refusing to believe what was being presented but unable to deny what the signs were pointing to.

"Look kid, it's a means that have used for years. You fire one off before going on stage and your nerves are calmer. Now I don't make it habit to put on a bad match and I'll be damned if I have one because of your nerves. SO bend over like I said and we'll get this taken care of quickly."

"Look, I don't need to 'fire one off'. I can have a good match with or without the nerves..."

Their eyes locked and Hunter felt the first real flame of desire for the young punk in front of him flare to life when he seen the dark, murky depths churning with embarrassment and just a hint of anger. With no word of warning he cupped the back of his head and pulled him in for a hard kiss; tasting the sweet nectar of his youth and groaning as he used his free hand to push them together tightly. He was aware of the kid's fight but the longer the kiss wore on the less the fight became and when Hunter finally broke the impassioned lip lock his hands were curled in Hunter's crisp white shirt. The soulful eyes were heavy lidded and the plump petals of his lips a bit more swollen and a pretty flushed color.

With a smirk Hunter moved them both over to the couch and dropped down, pulling the smaller man down so that he straddling the strong thighs; his back pressed against Hunter's chest. A loud whimper exploded in the quiet air and Hunter rocked his hips, running his hardened member against writhing sleek body and grinning as the deep growled sounds became more frequently.

"Kid,"

"Matt...my name is Matt..." He panted as he reached behind his head and searched blindly for something to anchor his hands in.

Hunter growled his acknowledgement of Matt's statement and managed to work himself from the tight confines of his tan breeches-like tights; sliding himself between the rounded globes and closing his eyes as one of his hands snaked it's way down to the straining hard flesh that was jutting away from Matt. He pumped his hand roughly as he bit and suckled the base of Matt's throat in an effort to keep Matt so preoccupied that he wouldn't feel himself being breached too much. His hands tightened on the full hips and with a loud groan he filled the nubile youth to the hilt.

"AHHH.."

"Shh, give it a minute."

The torturous tightness of the hot sheath around him had Hunter biting his lip and he forced himself to stay still; Matt's pained cry still ringing in his ears. His hands drifted down to Matt's thighs and kneaded gently; the strong muscles quivering under the soft onslaught. Matt shifted slightly on his lap; splaying his legs a bit wider and rolling his hips, the actions making Hunter's eyes roll back at the increased pressure on his throbbing organ and wringing a loud primal groan from him.

"Forgive me kid..."

The pace was quick, the sharp slaps of their skin crashing together filling the room and under scoring the panting and growling that was escaping the two of them in every increasing volume until it sounded more the soundtrack to a nature show than two people engaged in intimate activity. The gentle kneading became hard grasping as the hard pistoning of Hunters engorged member took the both of them to the very edge of precipice and teetered them there; extended in time and awaiting the soul shattering fall.

"Jesus Christ kid, you're so fucking tight." Hunter panted harshly; smirking wolfishly as he bit down on Matt's shoulder. "But not for long there kid, Imma bust you so wide open ain't no one gonna ever fill you like I can..."

Hunter's groaned sentence ended on howl, his mind shutting down completely when Matt somehow found a way to tighten his muscles further, the hot trembling sheath feeling as if it were about to break Hunter clean in two. Sweat poured down his chest; soaking his white shirt and sealing their bodies together damply as Matt's hair caught and clung to Hunter's throat and cheek wetly. The familiar hard clenching in his guts signaled Hunter's impending release and he used his hold on Matt's thighs to lift and slam the writhing and crying man down harder and harder until he erupted; snarling and screaming hoarsely as he fired deep over and over again.

An identical sound only a few octaves higher sounded a millisecond later and Hunter felt the slow relaxation in the body that was shuddering on his lap; the dark head leaning back and coming to rest on his shoulder. Their slowly regulating breaths sounded loud in the suddenly quiet room and Hunter colored slightly when he realized that with as much noise as they had been making, that someone had to have heard. His thoughts were interrupted when Matt moved shakily from his lap; wobbling over to the skin in the room and wetting some paper towels before hurrying back as fast as his newborn foal legs would allow. He dropped down hard on his knees and wiped away the glistening mess on Hunter's thighs, the strokes slow and soft.

"H-hey kid...err Matt, you don't have to do that. Imma have to change tights anyways."

Matt looked up and grinned, all trace of his nerves gone from the tanned face.

"I know, but it's the only way I have to thank you."

Hunter smirked and pulled him up and back into his lap, his arms wrapping around the strong back and holding him so that their chests were pressed together. He leaned in and flicked his tongue against the full petals, tasting him briefly before pulling away slightly to murmur softly.

"Meet me later when we have more time."

Matt purred throatily and sealed their lips together; his body sagging nearly bonelessly against Hunter's chest before untangling himself and getting back up. As Matt hurried to clean up and put his tights back to rights Hunter stole from the room, his smirk cocky and satisfied at the fact that only would he have a good match, but he had company for the wee hours of the morning that he had feeling neither of them would even be paying attention to as they melded together once more.


End file.
